


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because she is good, F/F, I love her, Nancy is trans, These girls are good to her, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CAMP FLOWERSCOUT is an ALL-INCLUSIVE, CHEAP and FUN summer camp for girls of all ages! Girls can enjoy FUN ACTIVITIES in the GREAT OUTDOORS. So PACK UP your girls and HIKE down to our MAGNIFICENT CAMP for a summer of FRIENDSHIP.





	1. A Short Prologue

Nancy's clothes were itchy with sweat, and the fact that she hadn't changed them in ages. Nobody gave her a second glance as she stepped off the bus with her little suitcase into a tiny plot of houses that could hardly be called a town. Before she could change her mind, the bus was up and away, leaving dust everywhere.

  
She coughed, glaring at the bus's behind. Really, somebody should have questioned a little kid riding the bus, alone, across three states. She was surprised her mother even let her make this trip alone, but, duty calls, and the woman was off in Japan or Germany for some conference.

  
Nancy rolled her eyes and marched her worn sneakers into the dusty back-ass of a town. The only place open this early in the morning was a hardware store. It was also the only store.

  
The clerk didn't look up when she walked in. Nancy felt a little invisible, what with adults and the little they seemed to care. And they were supposed to be the responsible ones!

  
Whatever, made her life easier. Nancy's shoes squeaked against the worn, dusty linoleum while she looked for a bathroom. She found one, eventually, in the employee's lounge. Sure, there was only one guy around, but he still didn't try to stop her when she walked into the back rooms. Somebody should fire him.

  
Her suitcase dropped on the floor, Nancy closed and locked the door. She didn't have a lot of time. She stuck her head under the tap of water, washing out all the old gel her mother insist she use, along with built-up grease from her trip. It was satisfying to have her hair touch her neck again, although the waterlogged, curly mess of hair only met her shoulders. 

Her hair wrapped up in a generous amount of paper towels, Nancy turned her attention to the next matter of business. She popped open her suitcase and pulled out nice shorts, leggings, and a cute top, along with barrettes for her hair. Her greasy, stained clothes went into a trash bag and back into her suitcase. The leggings fit her better anyways.

  
Nancy came out of the bathroom looking completely different. Her battered shoes still squeaked and her suitcase clunked against door frames and aisle shelves. The clerk still didn't notice.

Oh well.


	2. A Short Chapter In Which The Author Doesn't Know What They're Doing

Science camp. That was what Nancy told her mom she was going to do. She had spent months researching this trip, as soon as she heard about the camp from a friend. How lucky to have a science camp right next door? In the interest of education, her mom had readily forked out cash for the trip and the camp, which was now safe in Nancy's sneakers.

  
Nancy smirked to herself as the bus bumped down the dirt path. One last ride before her freedom, as long as she didn't fuck it up. The screech of brakes hit her ears and Nancy stood up in surprise; a mistake, she discovered, once her nose hit the seat in front of her. The driver only snorted when she got off.

  
Nancy would never not be amazed with the lack of fucks given by adults.

  
The camp she stepped in front of could hardly be considered a science camp. There was only one building, and a couple of shack-looking things in a U shape around the main circle. Maybe if there had been actual science equipment, she would have stayed.

  
One look, however, at the girl with a counsellor between her teeth and the boy riding her back, Nancy got the fuck out of Dodge. This place was a sideshow. She'd memorised the way to the next camp, anyways, and it was still early in the morning. She had plenty of daylight.

 

* * *

 

Nancy could practically hear her sneakers screaming as she rounded yet another bend in the road. Her lungs screamed, too, and Nancy could just feel the sweat running down her back. It was gross and uncivilised.

  
That wasn't even that start of it. Mosquitoes had a good lunch of her, and she was praying that the green stuff on the road wasn't poison ivy. Her wet hair had begun to frizz, and even the barrettes did nothing to hold it back. The sun was starting to sink now, but that couldn't be right. The two camps were only thirty minutes apart!

  
....by car.

  
Well, fuck.

  
Finally, as the sun began to turn orange with the thicker atmosphere caused by angle(a sunset), Nancy saw the golden arcs of redemption. No, not a Mickey's. Rather, the entrance to Camp Flowerscout.

  
The sun hit the buildings perfectly, and Nancy could see the girls sitting around the campfire, their hair washed and styled. It was enough to make her run the last few dozen feet, only to trip and fall on her face as she got into the camp.

  
Instantly, girls were gathered around her. They were all squawking at each other, but it didn't take long for Nancy to figure out who the leader was. Sasha, her name was, and she had perfect blonde hair with strawberry highlights. The girl got everyone else to quiet down and held out a perfect, clean hand. Nancy felt bad for getting dirt all over it as she hoisted herself up.

  
"So," quipped Sasha, crossing her arms and looking up at Nancy. "We need to get you cleaned up."

  
Nancy grimaced, looking down at her dusty clothes(the shirt was white!) "Yeah, uh.... That would be nice."

  
Two other girls grabbed her arms. "Tabii, Erin, take her to the showers. Alyssa, get her a uniform. Lindsay, set up a bunk." The girls split off, and Nancy found herself being half-carried, half-dragged to the shower block.

  
"Here, you can use my soap!" Erin, or maybe Tabii said. Tabii, or maybe Erin, pulled back her blue hair and showed Nancy how to work the shower.

  
Neither of them seemed willing to leave, though, until Nancy was in the water, so the three girls stood awkwardly for a while.  
"So, like, are you gonna get in or what?" Erin, or maybe- Oh screw it, the blonde one, asked.

  
Nancy flushed pink and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm, uh, on my period."

  
The other girls 'ooh'd at the same time, and the blond one grinned. "Well why didn't ya say so? Erin will be waiting outside the door when you're done. When Alyssa shows up with your uniform, we'll just put it in front of the door. Okay?" Nancy nodded. Close call. And now she knew the blue-haired girl was Erin. Good to remember.

  
The shower, although uncomfortable, was entirely welcome. Nancy didn't even know what half of the bottles were for, but she figured out which ones she absolutely needed and came out smelling like berry cotton candy. The dirt she'd picked up over her trip was all gone, and her skin was a soft, healthy pink from the amount of scrubbing it took.

  
Her hair, though, was a different matter, she learned after she'd gotten dressed and was attempting to fix it. Curls stuck out everywhere and it refused to stay down. Nancy groaned loudly, prompting a voice from behind the door.

  
"Do you, like, need help or something?" Nancy hated to admit it, but yes. Yes she did.

  
"Yeah, that would be great! Come on in, I'm dressed." Erin opened the door and tossed her hair behind a shoulder. Nancy couldn't say she liked the hairstyle, but at least this girl knew what she was doing.

  
Erin's one visible eye widened when she saw the state of poor Nancy's hair. "Oh. Em. Gee! Girlfriend, I am so sorry. Let me help you!" Instantly she went to work with the impressive array of hair products and tools scattered across the counter. Nancy couldn't do much but bite her lip and let her have her way.

  
When Erin was finished, she stepped back with a smug grin. Nancy didn't notice, because she was too busy admiring her own hair. She looked totally different! It fell in gentle waves just past her shoulders, and it shone in the light naturally. No hair grease needed.

  
Nancy couldn't help herself. She jumped around and pulled Erin into a tight hug. The girl just grinned and pat Nancy's back. "Hey, girl, it's no problem. I'll teach you to do it yourself sometime."

  
This was going to be a great summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through the comments, and I really don't think y'all are gonna like the ending. Continue anyways?


End file.
